What A Day!
by Doll-Fin-Chick
Summary: COMPLETE***Bella never knew that playing truth or dare could have consequences...Poor Edward! Fluffy oneshot


**A/N:** I'm having some fun with an idea that a pal set me up with (Chi Cullen) I hope you enjoy!

DDEC

**Disclaimer:**I do not own The Twilight series and garner no money for this work of fan fiction. I do not own the song "Accidentally in Love" and garner no money from it either.

* * *

I was laying out on my bed, trying to avoid the weight on my hand when Edward showed up at my window. I smiled and let him in, wondering what he wanted so early. Charlie was still in the house and watching a game, he had taken the afternoon off, so we had decided that he would come later.

I could tell right away that _something_ was on his mind. After a kiss (or maybe more) I asked, "Why did you come so early? Is anything up?"

He grimaced and pulled me in to his arms and on to the bed, arranging me so my head was against his chest and his face in my hair, and told me. "It isn't what you're probably thinking. Nothing threatening," he sighed, "Its just that Alice wanted to have a game night and thought you should come over." I was puzzled and turned my head so I could look at his perfect face. His eyes were wary as I asked, "What sort of games?" This was the dreaded question obviously.

His warm topaz eyes looked in to mine and he replied with a resigned sigh, "Truth or dare." I snorted, that was it? What was so terrible about it? By the look on his face I could tell that he wasn't expecting this reaction, but then I liked to think I had gained some courage from hanging out with vampires and werewolves.

"So when do we leave?"

* * *

At the Cullen house everyone was present, except Carlisle and Esme, as we arranged ourselves in various seats. Edward and I claimed the couch as ours. Edward threw his arm over my shoulder and groaned as Alice bounced up in her seat, "Okay then," she said with a bright smile, "Let's begin. Everyone know the rules so who wants to go first?" Rosalie, Edward both proclaimed loudly "Not me!" and Emmett laughed saying he would go first. Tapping his chin thoughtfully he grinned. It was scary when he grinned like that.

"Edward, Truth or Dare?"

Beside me Edward tensed.

Emmett laughed at his reaction, "Come on Edward," he taunted, "I've been dying to get back at you for last week." I raised an eyebrow as a pained expression crossed my angel's face and the rest of the Cullen's chuckled softly. Jasper's face spread in a wide grin. What could Edward have done? But my love was no coward.

"Dare." he said finally, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his brother. He had that look on his face, the one he got when somebody was blocking him from their thoughts. A mixture of amusement and frustration. Suddenly Alice chuckled and smiled at Emmett. "Good one!" she approved. Edward scowled in her direction with the same look on his face. She had blocked him too it seemed.

"I dare you to sing "Accidentally in Love" out loud in school tomorrow, in the middle of science." Edward's horrified eyes closed and he grit his teeth, "That's just evil." Everyone burst out laughing, and a smile even spread across my lips. Vampires sure were vindictive.

After the laughter petered out, Edward smiled in anticipation and a smile spread across Alice's face as her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"My turn. Rosalie, Truth or Dare?"

It was the lovely blond vampire's turn to grimace now. "Dare, of course."

Edward grinned wider. "Are you sure?" Rosalie hesitated a moment then said, "Yes, I'm sure"

"Then I dare you to take half of your wardrobe, my choice, cut it up, and use it for rags for your car."

Her mouth dropped open as everyone laughed at her expense. It really _was _funny. We all knew Rosalie loved three things. Her car, her clothes, and Emmett.

So she waved for silence and said, "Bella, Truth or Dare?" I froze and Edward whispered in my ear, "Just take the truth." I nodded and gulped.

"Truth."

Rosalie smiled evilly and Edward glared at her, whatever she had in mind was not going to be good.

"Then tell us, what were you thinking when Edward proposed to you?" My cheeks turned hot and I averted my eyes. I knew what I had been thinking but, there was no way in hell I would have answered that or have even told anybody. I was starting to wish I had chosen a dare.

"Well um," Edward gave my hand a squeeze, he wanted to know what I had been thinking as much as any of his brothers and sisters, "I was, uh thinking of, um..." My cheeks must have been as red as a cardinal bird. But then suddenly, I felt a bit better, less embarrassed somehow. Jasper's eye caught my own and I smiled in gratitude. I could go on now, even if I was still very nervous.

"IwasthinkingofhowmuchIwantedEdwardandItomakelovehowtogetwhatIwanted." I said all in a rush. But of course their vampire ears heard it all quite well and they all laughed as Edward hugged me. I had never felt so embarressed. My cheeks would probably be permanantly stained the color red.

* * *

_"So I said I'm a snowball runnin', runnin' down in to the spring that's comin', aww this love! Meltin' under blue skies, beltin' out, sunlight shimmerin' love! Ooh baby I surrender, to the strawberry ice cream never ever ender, aww this love! Well I didn't mean to do it but there's no escaping your love! ahahaa!"_

We sat in the car with Edward's voice still going through my head. That had been sooo embarrassing. On top of it being humiliating for Edward, I also got the backlash because we were engaged. What could Edward have possibly done to deserve such a cruel and unusual punishment?

I asked him just that.

"Well jasper and I bet him that we could beat him in a wrestling match, two-on-one, and we won."

I laughed, and leaned my head against the cool glass of the window. What a day!

* * *

**A/N:** LOL I hope you liked it! Review!

* * *


End file.
